


Once upon a stormy night

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Java Jace, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, bff Magnus and Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain drops pattered heavily against the window of the cab Raphael was in. The storm outside getting worst by the minute. He mentally cursed Bane for making him leave the warmth of his room.</p><p> </p><p>~In which Simon and Alec work the late shift and take a liking to the customers they are stuck with for the night~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a stormy night

The rain drops pattered heavily against the window of the cab Raphael was in. The storm outside getting worst by the minute. He mentally cursed Bane for making him leave the warmth of his room.

“$12” dollars called the man from the front seat, snapping Raphael out his previous trance. He pulled out his wallet and handed the elderly man a $20 and telling him to keep the change.

Raphael stepped out of the cab and jogged quickly to his destination. A red brick building with a huge sign that above the dark rosewood and glass door. Java Jace shined in bright golden lights against the gray sky.  
Simon did a happy dance behind the counter as the bell above the door dinged signaling that a couple of women that were drinking their coffee had left.

“Alec” he called to his working partner for the night. He heard the groans that came from the eldest Lightwood. “Can we close the shop now? No one’s here” he asked. “No,dish cloth” Alec said sternly coming out from the back kitchen were Hodge Starkweather usually baked for the shop but he had left early to go hang out with Robert and Maryse, so Alec had to do his share of work before closing. “Not until 9” Alec had emerged from the kitchen wiping his hand odishcloth before tossing it in a wash basket.

Simon glanced at the clock. Okay cool, he can last another hour with Grumpy cat Lightwood. Simon leaned lazily against the counter wondering what Clary and Izzy must be up to now, actually no he doesn’t want to know that.

Honestly, he blames Jace and Lydia for this. They just had to have ‘date night’ tonight and leaving Simon to work with Alec. Alec and Simon both worked part time at Java Jace and so did Isabelle and Clary. Alec and his sister worked the morning shift and went to school in the night while Clary and Lydia both did morning classes and nights and worked the lunch shift in between and Jace and Simon did close with the baker Hodge.Jace spent all day in the cafe because Jace Wayland doesn’t do school.

Simon was almost done eating a chocolate chip muffin when the bell rung, he rolled his eyes and then looked up to see their new customer. Simon’s breath hitched and his jaw dropped slightly as the dark haired young man stepped into the warm glow of the lamps that hung low around the cafe. The boy shocked his head to shake off the water that had settled on his hair. Water dripped down his eyelids and his plump lips.

“Don’t stare, you’ll scare him away” Alec muttered loudly enough for only Simon to hear.“Shut up” Simon groaned in response and straighten his apron and name tag. The boy had settled himself at a table close to the large glass windows. Simon took out his small notepad and started towards the boy. He slowly observed the boy. Simon figured they were about the same age, the boy was dressed too fancy for a coffee shop, he wore a dark gray suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

“Hey, what can I get for you,” Simon asked his voice a little more cheerful than usual. “ Nothing, for now, I’m waiting for someone” Simon’s knees went a little weak at the sound of the boys voice, and his heart sunk a little because the boy was obviously here on a date.

“Actually, can I get some napkins,” he asked eyeing the name tag “Simon”. “Sure” Simon smiled before heading back behind to counter to hide.

“Alec psst Alec” Simon called out from his position, he crouched down beside the mini fridge, a hand placed over his heart. “What” Alec responded with a confused expression written all over his face. “Can you give that guy this” Simon tossed the packet of napkins to Alec. “No you go do it” the napkins smack Simon on the top of the head.

Raphael turned his attention to the bickering that came from behind the counter. A different boy stood there talking to someone he couldn’t see, his bet was that it was the cute one with the glasses. Raphael rolled his eyes in annoyance glancing to the clock on the wall, typical Magnus Bane move to be late. He was about to call his best friend when the tall dark hair boy walked over to him.

“We’re closing soon,coffe” Alec said in a monotone voice. “Would you like anything?” “Yes, one chai tea andcoffee, black no sugar,multi colored” said a different voice from the door. “Just how you like it right Raphael, bitter like you” Alec turned to face the new man that had entered. He wmulti-colored shirt that would look wrong on anyone else but worked spectacularly for him with black skinny. Alec didn’t know much about race and ethnicity but from what he did know he could tell his man was of Asian descent. “Magnus, you’re late,from” said suits wait no shit Raphael yup that’s his name.

“Right” Alec interrupted before the two can argue further “is that all?” He asked. The Asian one, Magnus turned to face him and smiled “Alexander hmmm” “it’s it’s just A-Alec”. “Well” Magnus looked over to Raphael and the other boy shook his head signaling he didn’t want anything “I’ll take a chocolate chip cookie and your number” Magnus winked.

“Right um I’ll get your order” Alec blushed “Simon” he yelled, walking away as quickly as possible tripping over his own feet. Magnus laughed and Raphael shook his head “you’re impossible” “and your grumpy”.

Alec stayed hidden away for the rest of the time and Simon managed not to spill Magnus and Raphael’s order. The rain continued to beat against the window panes with so much force, Simon feared that the glass around them would crack against the pressure.

The ringof Simon’s phone broke the so what comfortable silence that had fallen between him and Alec. It was Clary calling.

“Hey”

“What do you mean we can’t leave”

Alec had then switched on the tv and found the weather channel, their occupant's eyes had turned to the television as well.

“But there's people in the shop”

“Okay”

“Well there goes our night” he grumbled putting his phone back into his apron pocket. “Alec huffed in response. “What do we do with them?”.

Alec looked over at the two man that was bickering again. The weather advisory had gotten far too dangerous for anyone to be out and police had closed the roads.

Alec removed his own apron and walked over to the two men. Magnus' eyes lit up when he saw Alec walking over. “Well Alexander, I see you’ve changed you mind on giving me that number” Alec rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just here to say that you can’t leave” Raphael let out a heavy sign and ran his finger through his perfectly styled hair causing it to be lifted away from the gel that was holding it in place. “Well I mean I love this place and all but you want me to be held hostage I’d prefer something more stylish”.

“We don’t want to hold you hostage” Alec drawled, he had a long day, okay the last thing he needs is for some guy with a perfect smile and soft gorgeous hair that you just wanna run your fingers through, and his grumpy friend to be stuck here with him and Simon, he had to be stuck with Simon was that not bad enough, he does not need to feel goosebumps and for his heart rate to pick up everytime this random stranger called him Alexander okay he does not need it.

“Our manager, Clary my best friend, she’s not here, but she called and the weather is bad and oh yeah her dad Luke, he’s the police he said that nobody and I mean nobody can go outside unless you wanna get arrested or die and I’m not if the police are real-”

“Raphael you’re he’s cute but he does talk too much” Magnus interrupted what would have been 10 minutes of rambling. “Really whoa um okay um” Simon’s cheeks flushed red and Raphael sent a death glare at Magnus. “Honestly, Samuel, sitting down, Raphael doesn’t bite” Magnus winked, a wicked grin plastered on his face “unless you want him to”.

“This is why I choose to hang out with Ragnor and not you” Raphael spat but his words not carrying any weight.

“So yeah you too can sleep over there” Alec pointed the two long cocoa brown couches in the center of the cafe. His eyes focusing on anything but Magnus because he doesn’t like the way Magnus smiles or how cute he looks when his eyes crinkles, no sir Alexander Lightwood does not like Magnus. Okay yeah so that’s a lie and Alec realllllllly thinks Magnus is pretty and whoa that grumpy guy needs to like no stop heart eyeing Simon because weird.

“I’m afraid that won’t do” Magnus shook his head “you see Raphael snores a lot"Magnus said crinkling up his nose. Raphael in turned flipped him off but mumbled “it’s true” with a shrug.

“Okay, okay” Alec rubbed his eyes, honestly, Jace owes him big time for this. “Fine you sleep with Simon over there” two more chairs laid in the far back of the shop, they didn’t look at comfortable as before and Magnus was not sleeping anywhere near to Sheldon.

“Yeah no, that not happening” Magnus smiled settling into the coco brown chair with soft throw pillows. “Okay Simon sleeps here with you” Alec was going kill somebody before the night is not out, he can feel it in his veins.

Simon was a very observant person thank you very much and had picked up what Magnus was putting down. “I drool when I sleep I don’t Jace would appreciate that on his brand new set” Simon pouted slightly and damn Raphael wanted to kiss that boy. And Alec wanted to kill that boy.

“Okay,Raphael” Alec huffed “I’ll sleep here next to Queen Elizabeth over here” he gestured to Magnus.

“Cool” Simon grinned before grabbing hRaphael's wrist and pulling towards the back where the more worn down lumpy chairs sat. “It’s not the best but we’ll have to make the best of it,” Simon said before flopping down on the couch he calls Berta.

Raphael took off his jacket and kick off his shoes. His mind was pulling him in a thousand directions, say something cool, don’t say anything at all, he’s looking at you, look away, no don’t look away. “Do you come here often!” He settled for, he could almost hear Magnus laughing at him. Simon chuckled lightly and Raphael was sure he’d be better off out in the storm. “I work here” Simon pointed out “shouldn’t I be asking that?”.

Raphael didn’t respond.

So he did hear Magnus laughing but it wasn’t because Raphael couldn’t flirt even if his life depended on it, he was laughing because it only took like one minute before Alexander turned to a stuttering mess. “Relax Alexander” Magnus had one hand draped gracefully on the back of the chair, the other holding a fresh cup of chai tea.

“My adopted brother Jace, he owns the place,passes” Alec said a little more smoothly, gaining a little more courage to answer Magnus’s previous question.

Magnus always came in late afternoons for is chai tea fix because place makes it like Jave Jace. Alec learnt that Magnus and Raphael are best friends and so guy named Ragnor but he was out with his girlfriend and was destroying the bro code, Magnus’s parents own a club name pandemonium which will eventually on to him but he’s studying architecture at NYU, Raphael family owns a chain of hotels across America and Raphael already had his own, called hotel Dumort, no wonder the guy looked like some sorta vampire, his hotel was called the hotel of death.

Simon laid on the couch with his phone in hand, Raphael looked at him as he focused all his attention on whatever he was doing on the phone, tapping away as if his life depended on it, tongue stuck out, he was adorable and Raphael hoped that he could form a proper conversation with the boy.

“We’ve never formally introduced ourselves,most calm” Raphael said in the most calmest and polite voice he could muster, his mama always told him he had charm but he didn’t know how to use it.

“I’m Raphael Santiago” Simon’s eyes were now off the phone and on him. “Lewis, no Lewis isn’t my name I mean it is but its Simon Lewis, two first names I know weird right” Raphael chuckled lightly.

The night continued that way, both pairs conversing till the early morning hours when Jace called and informed them that although the storm had cleared they wouldn’t be opening the store.

Magnus’s apartment was a few blocks away so he and Raphael left.

Alec smiled widely. “Had a good night buddy?” Simon asked clapping him lightly on the back. “Yeah,, ” Alec mumbled in response. Alec was about to clear off the table when he noticed the paper he had written his number on was still there, his smile faltered knowing that now the one guy he ever liked he wouldn’t see or hear from again.  
some time later

Simon hadn’t seen Raphael or even heard from him since that night and honestly he was disappointed, he actually thought they hit it off pretty well. It was about two weeks later when he was doing the night shift with Jace and Lyd when the blonde poked her head into the kitchen where he was cleaning out the mixers for Hodge “hey Lyd’s” he called when he saw her. “Jace said you’re done for the night” she replied pushing a few bowls into the sink. “But it’s only like 7:30” Simon protested, are they gonna fire him because he keeps eating the chocolate chip muffins? Well, it’s not his fault that Hodge makes the best ones. “Clary and Isabelle are here and besides isn’t that new movie that you were talking about coming out the night?” “Fine Lydia I’ll go” he untied his apron and wiped his hand before grabbing his jacket. “Love ya Lyd’s” he kissed her check before leaving the kitchen. “See ya tomorrow Si” Jace called. With quicker goodbyes to Clary and Izzy and Max, he was out of the shop.

“So you come here often” he hears a familiar voice ask from behind, his heart and mind is racing because Raphael came back. “I happen to work here” he grinned, he turned to face the shorter boy with a sly smile “shouldn’t I be asking you that?”.

“So I heard you're an Avengers fan,” Raphael asked and Simon nodded his head enthusiastically “I have this two ticket to the opening night of the movie,” he said pulling the movie tickets out of his pocket “and I would like for you to go with me”. “Yes” Simon agreed, all red faced trying to keep it together (do not fan boy, do not fan boy was his new mantra).

Alec was sulking and he had to shame in it. He liked Magnus Bane a lot, Alec was sure he’d be single on till he died but then Magnus Bane happened and he felt thing he didn’t think anyone could feel and now he understood how his sister felt about the little girl and why Jace always wanted to have Lydia around because missing someone you feel strongly about is scary.

“Hey,” Jace called strutting into their shared apartment. “So some guy stopped by the shop looking for you” Jace shrugged “who?” Alec asked uninterestedly.

“Hello Alexander” a voice as soft as silk purred.

“Magnus”


End file.
